Lose a Job, Winnebago
|image = File:Lose a Job, Winnebago.png |season = 5 |number = 18 |overall =115 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = February 23, 1993 |writer = Norm MacDonald |director = Andrew D. Weyman |previous = First Cousin, Twice Removed |next = It's a Boy!}}Lose a Job, Winnebago was the 18th episode of Season 5 of Roseanne, also the 115th overall series episode. Written by comedian Norm MacDonald, the episode was directed by Andrew D. Weyman. It originally aired on ABC-TV on February 16, 1993. Synopsis The Conners go on a roadtrip with Molly's family for a taping of The Jackie Thomas Show; Dan tries to persuade Roseanne to have another child. Summary When the Tildens announce that they are taking a road trip vacation in their Winnebago, Roseanne decides to join them. She also decides to convince them to go to California instead of what they had planned originally, so that she could attend a taping of "The Price Is Right". Along the way, tensions mount, when close quarters take their toll on everyone. DJ invites a hitchiker along for the ride as well. Cast Starring *Roseanne Arnold as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner (credit only) Also Starring *Danielle Harris as Molly Tilden *Mara Hobel as Charlotte Tilden Guests *Wings Hauser as Ty Tilden *Blake Clark as Vic *Stevie Ray Fromstein as Bill *Tom Arnold as Himself Trivia *At the end of this episode, Roseanne, Dan, and Jackie go to a taping of The Jackie Thomas Show which they decided to go to after Dan unknowingly couldn't get tickets to The Price is Right. The Jackie Thomas Show was a real television show starring Tom Arnold. *This is the final time that Tom Arnold is seen on the series. Him and Roseanne Barr would divorce shortly hereafter. *Despite being credited, Lecy Goranson (Becky Conner) does not appear. Quotes *'Dan': Roseanne why he didn't get the job I can't do interviews; I get too nervous. The guy asked me if I had any hobbies- I panicked and said drinking. ---- *'Roseanne': I wanna go someplace where I can win something. *'Jackie': Well, at least you got to fulfill the kids' dream of going to Disneyland. *'Roseanne': Yeah, that's great; Darlene versus the Happiest Place on Earth. ---- *'Dan': Roseanne why he didn't get the job I can't do interviews; I get too nervous. The guy asked me if I had any hobbies- I panicked and said drinking. ---- *'Molly': watching Ty and Jackie talk Looks like my dad and your Aunt Jackie are really hitting it off. Wouldn't it be really bizzare if they got married? *'Darlene': Yeah then we'd be cousins and since we live next door to each other we could share clothes, talk on the phone, and do each others' hair. looks pleasantly surprised Die, dwarf. ---- *'Darlene': at the control Molly has over Charlotte I can't believe this, you two are so screwed up. *'Molly': We are not! *'Darlene': Oh, please. Why do you think she eats so much and you'll sleep with any guy who'll give you a little attention? *'Molly': Oh, shove it, Darlene. Where the hell do you get so much insight? *'Darlene': over at Roseanne and Jackie Trust me. I know. ---- *'Roseanne' she comes in the front door and sees Darlene & Dan yelling at the contestants on TV: I swear, it if wasn't for unemployment and bomb threats called into the school, you two would have no quality time together. ---- Category:Season 5 Episodes